


Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 4: Managing a Meal

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [4]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Hexley's Vexing Adventures, Multi, Red's CYOA, clothing transformation, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley learns her new job and sits its down for a more of a meal than she expected.





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 4: Managing a Meal

Option 1: Grab a bite to eat in the dining hall after looking over her managerial paperwork.

Hexley looked up at Ms. Walpurgisnacht “I’m going back to the office, might as well do some work on my first day.”  
To her surprise, Ms. Nacht took Hexley's hand in her own, “Ja, let’s zet you to vork for zee day.” She started to lead Hexley up the stairs, practically dragging her along. She was stuck trailing behind, it made no sense to Hexley why the housekeeper kept pulling her around. She knew exactly where her office was, so why was she being led by the hand? Walpurgisnacht's stride was slightly longer than hers so Hexley found herself jogging to keep up. Between the height difference, the speed discrepancy, and the childish clothes, Hexley was sure she looked like a petulant child being pulled along by her mother. The pull-up rustled against her while she was stuck in her step, hop, step pattern. It served as another harsh reminder of the woman's dominance. The way it rubbed her butt and hugged her hips served as a constant reminder that it was there, rather than forgetting the feeling of some underwear around you. The noise in Hexley's ears sounded deafening. She was hoping it was just her imagination, a sound you only noticed when you knew where it was coming from.  
Step, hop, step. Through the lobby and back up the steps to the staff quarter of the inn. When they reached the management door together, Hexley slipped her grip from Ms. Nacht's. She rushed to open it before the housekeeper “I'm the manager dammit, I'm in charge!” Hitting the light she strode through the room. Since Hexley had been in here before she felt confident in her steps, until something around her waist changed. Up till now the incontinence product felt like slightly chunkier, butt hugging panties. About halfway to the desk they felt, bigger, almost like they'd expanded a little. The whole thing felt bulkier beneath her and she could feel the padding, still dry but noticeably thicker. It caused her gait to slow, just a little, and her rear shook more from the bulk. Hexley pulled the office chair from the desk and plopped herself down into the cushy leather trying to ignore yet another strange phenomena. As Walpurgisnacht walked in after her, Hexley watched her face hoping to see any indication that she was impressed with her take charge attitude. If Ms. Nacht was, she didn't show it nor did she say anything about the fact that Hexley had changed the way she walked halfway into the small room. She pulled a chair from the other side of the desk and went through signing into the computer and showing Hexley the basics of her management duties. In a smaller chair they finally sat face to face and the head housekeeper lost some of her intimidation factor.  
Bookkeeping, ordering, and hiring.  
Hexley would essentially be the mom of this whole operation, keeping every employee on track and making sure they have exactly what they need to keep the House of Leaves running. “Ve haffe ein few problems around here, one is zee lack of houzekeeping schtaff, not to zeem zelf interesded put I haffe 2 people unter me. I need 3 more. It is all in zee budget. Another izue is Chulie, zee offernight check in girl, her attidude is terrible und sche is mean to cusdomers. Sche von't lisden to me, perhaps zee threat of lozing her chob vill dizuade her.” Hexley thought carefully about how to respond. If there was ever a moment for her to take charge, this was certainly it.. “I’ll look into the budget and how we’re doing, from there I will look into hiring you new people. As for Julie I will have a chat with her, threatening to fire her seems a little over the top though.” Hexley jumped in surprise when Ms. Nacht burst into laughter and clapped her hand against Hexley’s shoulder. “Look at you, taking charge! Chust as ein manager schould, I vill leaffe you to your vork. Pleaze let me know if you need anything.” She left Hexley alone and she set to looking through files.  
The books confirmed what Walpurgisnacht had told her, 3 people were in the budget, hell thirty people were in the budget. The House of Leaves was insanely profitable for an old inn hidden in the douglas fir forests of Washington state. The restaurant alone pulled in about half the business for the place while the rooms filled the other end. It didn’t make sense to Hexley, she could see the place being popular during the summer for tourism or the spring for fishing but all year round the place raked in far more money than any small independent hotel should. She cross referenced the operation costs for the place and found that they were low, lower than they should be by a lot. Everything here was high quality, she saw the beautiful kitchen stashed full of great meats and produce, but where did it come from? The invoices certainly didn't account for what she knew she saw.  
She checked the staff records and payroll next. The kitchen had twenty full-time staff, fifteen waiters, waitresses and bus-people for the dinning hall and only three housekeeping staff. She found Ms. Walpurgisnacht had told the truth; only she and two other housekeepers named Zelda and Hilda were here to clean this whole place. “OK” Hexley said “That does seem like an awful lot for three people to handle. I might as well place an ad right now.” She posted the job up to various job websites. Hexley closed her window and clapped her hands. "I've got a feel for the place now." She decided to look into the “special guests” and the strange hallway. The computer told her nothing, no files or searching turned up anything for her. "That does seem just a little too obvious.", she thought to herself, so she turned to the cabinets behind her. When she stood she could walk normally, the bulk between her thighs had returned to that of a pull-up. She found the three cabinet in her searching with a locks on them. One held the physical copies of the hotel’s financial records. Another swung open like a door and was a false cabinet to hide a safe. Hexley remembered an email she'd gotten about the code. She dialed it in carefully, ready for whatever might jump out at her. Nothing did. Inside sat stacks of money and some documents that looked like land deeds. The last drawer was in a corner at the very bottom of the filing cabinet.  
“Management Only” Said the face plate.  
Hexley tested the keys on the back office section of her key ring, only to find not a single one fit. On a whim she tried the key that also unlocked the dark hall. It made sense to her; why not tie all the weird shit to one key?  
It worked.  
She pulled the drawer open.  
She then kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling.  
The drawer shouldn't have been this long, it stretched from one the filing cabinet on one wall to the opposite wall. at this point Hexley knew better than to be concerned about it, This place was just odd. "Dammit, today is my first day and this shit just keeps getting weirder." The whole row files, all stuffed full. One half was red folders each one had a name written on it and put into alphabetical order. The other was blue and had room numbers ascending along them. Along the red alphabetized folders she saw her name sitting among the H section, Hexley.  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
Hexley slammed the drawer at the sound, not wanting her snooping to be caught.  
“Hey Boss, You okay?”  
It was Aaron. She felt relief but closed and locked the drawer anyway. He may not have been a part of whatever Ms. Nacht had going on but walking in on Hexley messing around with supernatural drawers seemed like it could cause a lot of problems for her if not also for him. ”Yeah.” she yelled back "Come on in." Aaron walked through the door casually, his eyes scanning the room before he looked down at her. Hexley was there squatting on the ground with her legs spread wide her back to him. She moved to stand from her snoop position and turned to face him, revealing the slightly more childish versions of the clothes she wore before. “So what happened with you and Herr Housekeeper?” He asked. Hexley wasn't sure how to respond. She felt that the truth was way too private, but she couldn't outright lie to him either. “She gave me some new clothes, and told me about some… pills that could help stop accidents. It really wasn't that big of a deal.” Aaron eyed her, and Hexley hoped she'd placed herself close enough to the truth to get away with not telling Aaron she was wearing a pull-up, like she was a toddler.  
He let it go, instead expressing concern for her.  
“Hey, whatever. It sounds like you've had a crazy day, so why don't you head down for some dinner?” Hexley stood and looked at the clock on the desk. She’d spent two hours going through learning the finances and needs of the place. It was already 6:30, and her stomach rumbled.  
Hexley was indeed really hungry. “I guess I can get some dinner, what's good in town?” Aaron looked at her like she had three heads. “Hexley, this place is the best restaurant in Parafax. Did you miss the whole tour of the kitchen?” It was hard for Hexley to believe it was the best place in town, despite the beautiful kitchen she'd already seen. She'd hardly seen anybody here since she walked through the door, did that really change when the dining hall opened? “Well if it's so busy how can I be sure I'll get a table?” Aaron grabbed her arm and started pulling her along. “ Come on you dork, I keep telling you you're the manager here, you get a table no matter what.” Hexley pulled back a little bit. Why the hell did people think they could keep grabbing her and pulling her along like that?!  
“Okay, okay, I’ll go to the dining hall but let me shut down and clean up in here first. I'll make sure to eat in house tonight." Aaron released her hand. "Good, might as well know what you're managing, and hey I can uh, keep you company." Hexley started sorting the scattered papers on her desk. "Not tonight, I think I still need to adjust." He looked a little hurt by Hexley rejecting him. “Whatever you want boss, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and Samantha and I got your room all set up for you.” Aaron walked out and Hexley let him go. Today had been all too weird and she needed a moment to herself, but she still felt bad about shunning him after all his help. Hexley shut down the desktop and closed up all the drawers making sure to pull her keys out of the mystery drawer that she found. “I’ll be back for you for sure.” she thought.  
When Hexley walked out to the hallway Aaron was already gone. When she'd made it back out in the main hall she found that it was full of people. They were walking back and forth between the now open dining hall doors and the front entrance. She saw waiters zipping to and fro between the doors and a line that lead to the host's podium. Hexley took her place at the back of the line and patiently waited as men and women in fancy suits and dresses were turned away or admitted by the Host.  
“Right this way Ms. Mayor.” He led a woman in a smart red suit to a table. She radiated authority, even more so than Ms. Walpurgisnacht.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Trepes no tables unreserved today.” That man was incredibly tall and his suit was so well tailored it looked like a part of him. He huffed and turned on his heel walking right back to the front door.  
“Mrs. Jiangshi welcome to the House of Leaves.” An Asian woman in a traditional Chinese dress clapped her hands together and thanked the host with enthusiasm that would rival Samantha’s. She almost had a hop to the way she stepped. she two was lead to a table.  
Hexley was next in line, she felt out of place among the fancy higher ups she’d seen be accepted or turned away and feared she too would be told to eat elsewhere.  
The Host looked her up and down. With slicked back hair and a tuxedo he looked the part of his job. This man was a gatekeeper, and he was judging her right to entrance through his guard post. His harsh gaze made Hexley squirm a little.  
He waved a hand in front of his face and in between it changed from a stern judging to a kind smile. “You’re the new manager.”  
Hexley felt the stress leave her body upon seeing that smile, she had the key to this gate for she was master of the castle.  
Apparently the word was spreading through the staff and they knew who she was. He leaned over his podium on one arm. “I’m guessing you’re hungry then, and you’ve come to eat some of Lizzie's delicious food.” Hexley confirmed with a nod. He winked at her. “Well, there’s always a table for Management here, bring whoever you want with you. Always a table and you always eat for free.” He said the last part in an odd little sing song as he ushered her into the hall, she followed him.  
It was bright in this room, brighter than the rest of the place. A glowing crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and oil lamps adorned each and every table, casting a permeating glow throughout the room that warmed Hexley’s heart. It was an odd juxtaposition to the calm dim nature of the rest of the hotel. “So, booth or table?” She looked around and decided on the private nature of a booth. “I think I’ll take a booth, nice and quiet.” The host laughed “Fair enough.” He stopped at a booth in the back of the hall. Hexley scooted herself in and he leaned in real close to her ear, where he started whispering. “We’ll make this booth yours from now on. I'll make sure that if you want it, it's clear for you." He straightened up and returned to a normal voice. "I'll have a waiter to you in a few minutes. Here is a menu for you.” Hexley thanked him, giggling a little at his grand sweeping gestures. He waved a hand in front of his face, on one end was the gentle smile he’d given Hexley on the other was the stern judge who welcomed guests the the hall. He walked off and Hexley opened the menu to steaks and pastas, burgers and sandwiches, soups and salads, and every other dish imaginable.  
Every food option danced across Hexley’s eyes. She wanted it all, everything looked delicious to her. When the rushing young waiter came around she didn’t even look at him. “I’ll have the ribeye with the fresh clam chowder, A cobb salad and a side of salmon gnocchi.” She flipped the menu to the other side to the impressive cocktail menu. “I will also have one long island iced tea as well.” She only met eyes with the young man after she finished ordering and he looked shocked at the staggering amount of food she'd just ordered. Hexley's stomach rumbled in response to his gaze. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten all day and it has been a long one.” he just nodded, his eyes never really leaving a shocked wide open state and walked away from her.  
“Well that’s one employee who I’ve got scared.” she thought. Hexley watched people eat and chat while she waited for her food. People who, based on their dress and mannerisms, were definitely the movers and shakers of Parafax, Washington. Everyone around her was well groomed with fancy dress clothes, making her take an evaluative look at the ruffled blouse and patched pants she was wearing. She resembled child whose parents had left her alone while they hit the bar. She pushed her hand in the padding around her groin. “Don’t you just drive the point home, I feel like a damn little kid with this pull-up wrapped around me." Her hand was pressed into her crotch- she could feel the pressure there.  
"Emoceb erom hsiybab." Hexley heard another bit of whispering gibberish. Before she could look for it she get distracted by her hand being forced away from her groin.  
The pull-up was changing around her. Hexley felt the padding thicken and bulk out around her. The whole thing pushed her up about an inch from the booth seat and provided a soft cushion underneath her bottom. Hexley let out a loud gasp and pushed into the new denser protection as it grew, She wanted to try and stop the whole thing from happening but it was no help at all. Hexley only succeeded in pushing the diaper into her own crotch while it grew. The soft fluff moved and brushed against her pussy. Her other hand shot up to her mouth to stifle a moan, she couldn’t help it with how good the pull-up expanding felt. Hexley looked around in a panic when she felt the movement around her bottom stop. The world had fallen silent around her while it happened but not one person was looking at her. Everybody kept on enjoying their dinners. "Oh god what the fuck just happened?!" The nervous waiter returned with her drink. “Here you go, please enjoy.” Hexley snatched the drink the moment he set it down, drinking deep from the alcohol gifted to her; it all felt like too much in that moment. This was all too weird and she needed to calm down. Why not forget with some booze? That's right the nightmare is just not stopping so let’s drink the worries away. “I’ll need another one of these please.” The waiter hurried off with her order, obviously unsure of what to make of his new boss. Hexley downed the rest of her drink before examining her new plush underwear. Her jeans had expanded to accommodate the diaper too, almost like those of a toddler. On further examination she noticed her blouse had gotten tighter, the hem at the bottom had tucked into her jeans. She pulled at it to loosen it up, only to find it was connected at the bottom, Hexley having only succeeded in wedgieing herself with her new onesie. She was scooted in as close to the wall as possible; she couldn’t let this be seen. The waiter came again, this time with the massive amount of food she’d ordered. The plates steamed and meat glistened; they looked so beautifully prepared. Despite how good it looked, Hexley moved to tell him to take it all back that she had something else to deal with. Then came another whisper.  
“Regnuh”  
Hexley looked at the food the waiter had presented before her like water in the desert. She really hadn’t eaten all day. Would things get any more weird if she stopped worrying and enjoyed her food? That thought behind her, she set to eating and dug into her food instead of questioning her new outfit. Every steak bite was so juicy, the soup was perfectly creamy and no flavor was overpowering or absent. Hexley swallowed bite after bite until every bit of food had disappeared two more empty glasses of Long Island Iced Teas which accompanied her empty plates.  
When her fork and knife were finally set down, Hexley had no idea how she’d eaten so much. She looked around at the people near her, they were different. She spotted some familiar faces around her, while others had changed completely. She had no idea how long she’d been there but she must have been so fixated on her food that she had completely lost track of time. The alcohol had hit her brain somewhere in that time and found that herself very drunk now that she wasn’t stuck in a food trance. She felt full- how could she have even dared to eat so much? The pressure hit her after the clouded feeling from the booze, her bladder straining against her learned potty training.  
Another whisper "Xaler."  
“But why?” Hexley asked herself "Why hold back?" She was unwilling to fight that urge for herself, only the threat of making a mess stopped her. She was full and comfortable here; this was her booth. There’s no reason she should have to leave it for something as silly as having to pee. She remembered, "I don't have to leave, I have my bathroom right here." She patted her diapered crotch.  
Hexley let go, letting loose the urge as warm pee flowed into the cushion around her rear. It didn’t flow through her outfit like before, the warm feeling wrapping around her and the sogginess going away after a momentary swimming feeling that matched the one in her head.The diaper wicked away any moisture around her and she was only left with a tight warm cushion wrapping her pussy. The moist padding pushed against her body, hugging her butt and groin. Hexley had never felt so secure before. Hexley felt the urge to grind against something; she wanted to rub her diaper and push that warmth all the way through her. She could feel from a few test bounces how squishy the padding was under her. The grumble in her stomach pulled her mind back just enough. “Oh god!” Hexley’s adult voice screamed through her childish thoughts. “You just peed yourself, and you wanna masturbate in a wet diaper and you’re so full. What the hell are you doing Hexley?!”

What happens to Hexley next?

1.Sneak back to her room, hopefully avoiding embarrassment.  
2.Get help from Aaron, this is way too much to handle alone.  
3.Sneak out of the hotel, this whole place is fucking kooky!  
4.Find Ms. Walpurgisnacht, Hexley needs answers.


End file.
